Influencia
by Regina D'Inverno
Summary: Aunque Mérida nunca lo admita, Hiccup siempre tendrá una fuerte influencia en ella.


**Disclaimer: **_Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 _y _Valiente, _pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Advertencia:** Contiene leves spoilers de _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2._

* * *

Mérida siempre se consideró una mujer muy fuerte, capaz de cambiar su propio destino, nunca toma en cuenta las opiniones de las personas cercanas a ella, hace lo que considera correcto sin ningún tipo de influencia exterior.

Pero a veces esa voluntad de hierro es sometida por sentimientos más fuertes que su terquedad, aunque ella nunca lo admita. Como cuando su madre la persuade para que se ponga esos sofocantes vestidos que manda a diseñar, usando una mirada cargada de infinita tristeza con el claro mensaje de que si no se pone esos vestidos ella no la querrá más. Esa técnica siempre funciona, Mérida quiere mucho a su madre y el lazo que tiene con ella le impide negar esos molestos favores.

No solo su madre manipulaba sus sentimientos con esos métodos poco ortodoxos, su reciente novio, a quien conoció en una misión diplomática que realizó en una aldea vikinga llamada Berk, también gustaba de jugar con sus sentimientos, sin mala intención, solo por diversión. Lo suyo no fue exactamente amor a primera vista, los dos eran polos opuestos, ella era muy impulsiva, amante de las refriegas mientras que él prefería trazar planes complicados para evitar batallas innecesarias, valiéndose siempre del camino diplomático (aunque no siempre le funcionaba). Cuando lo vio por primera vez, Mérida dudó mucho de que aquel enclenque (a pesar de que tuviera ya veinte años) fuera el protagonista de las fantásticas historias que le habían contado sus escoltas vikingos, ni que fuera el líder de la aldea. En la hora de las presentaciones Mérida soltó una fuerte carcajada cuando escuchó el nombre del héroe de Berk, ¡se llamaba Hiccup! ¡Qué nombre más ridículo! Ese gesto causó que su madre le diera una mirada de obvia reprobación mientras que se padre contuvo (a duras penas) una potente risotada, el aludido solo rodó los ojos. Tampoco ayudó la actitud sarcástica que Hiccup tenía hacia ella, tomándola como una princesa malcriada.

Aunque las primeras impresiones fueran desastrosas, con el tiempo llegaron a tolerarse, la preocupación que Hiccup mostraba hacia su gente ocasionó que Mérida se replanteara el ofensivo concepto que tenía de él. La pelirroja dejó de comportarse agresivamente, mostrando una actitud más suave con el susodicho, cosa que sorprendió a más de uno (principalmente a la reina Elinor). Hiccup obviamente notó el cambio de actitud que la princesa mostraba, así que dejó de comportarse de manera defensiva.

Con una relación menos tensa, Hiccup y Mérida entablaron una alegre amistad, las diferencias que tenían terminaron por complementarse, formando un lazo único. Ambos empezaron a mostrar más confianza entre ellos, Hiccup le enseñó a Mérida las técnicas para ganarse la confianza de un dragón, incluso le permitió que montase a Toothless para competir en la famosa carrera de dragones (que Mérida terminó ganando, por cierto). Mérida le habló al vikingo de cómo ella terminó convirtiendo a su madre en una osa y como ese incidente la unió más a su madre. Al escuchar la historia, Hiccup, con una melancólica sonrisa, le reveló a la pelirroja la complicada relación que tenía con su padre y como éste terminó dando su vida para protegerlo. Con una extraña comprensión mutua, los dos empezaron a pasar más tiempo a solas, a veces sin entablar conversación, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía.

En una de esas noches en las que ambos admiraban las estrellas, Hiccup le contó a la pelirroja que en el momento de su llegada a Berk, él había terminado con Astrid, una novia con quien había mantenido una larga relación, debido a la difícil situación por la que estaba atravesando, él se comportó bastante intolerante con ella. Por eso le pidió perdón. Mérida, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, aceptó las disculpas, no sin antes haber presentado también una disculpa por su actitud inmadura (algo sorprendente en ella). Entonces, Hiccup le sonrió. En toda su vida, Mérida jamás había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa como la que vio aquella noche.

Por varios días, Mérida reflexionó sobre lo que sentía por su amigo vikingo, algo había cambiado en su relación después de esa noche. Todo el tiempo pensaba en él, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. A veces se quedaba mirándolo por muchos minutos hasta que él se daba la vuelta, sintiéndose observado, entonces, ella desviaba la mirada sumamente avergonzada. Mérida aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para estar a su lado, con él, la pelirroja se sentía segura (lo cual es irónico pues ella siempre pregonaba que no necesitaba que ningún la protegiera). Incluso cuando charlaban juntos, a Mérida le sobrevenía una repentina timidez que le impedía mirarlo a los ojos. Echando su orgullo por la borda, Mérida consultó a su madre sobre esos síntomas, la reina respondió, con una sonrisa sutil, que esos síntomas significaban un enamoramiento severo. Esas palabras fueron una revelación para la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta ella se había enamorado de Hiccup, pero aquel descubrimiento fue guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón, él no debía de enterarse de eso.

Sin embargo, por circunstancias muy extrañas (que siguen siendo un verdadero misterio) aquel sentimiento que tenía Mérida era correspondido, así que sin mucho preámbulo ambos terminaron saliendo, en una relación amorosa un tanto peculiar.

Hiccup, al ser cuatro años mayor que Mérida y haber tenido una larga relación, era obvio que iba a tener más experiencia en el ámbito amoroso, en contraste con Mérida que a su corta edad ni siquiera había dado su primer beso, de hecho esta iba a ser su primera relación amorosa. Pero aún así la relación que mantenían era estable (o algo así).

Cuando su relación salió a la luz, la sorpresa inundó a todos (en especial a la familia de Mérida). Pero terminaron aceptándola, pues se notaba a leguas de que la flamante pareja se amaba.

Sin embargo, mantener una relación a distancia es muy complicado, después de todo Mérida tenía que volver a las tierras altas. Por eso, Hiccup la visitaba semanalmente (después de todo él contaba con un veloz furia nocturna llamado Toothless, a diferencia de su novia). En aquellas visitas, Mérida se dio cuenta que a su novio le gustaba manipular sus sentimientos, y lo hacía con relativa facilidad. Como cuando la convencía de pasar la noche con él en el bosque, bajo el pretexto de que una relación dura más años si se pasa más tiempo a solas. O cuando la convencía de dar unos breves paseos en Toothless, prometiéndole que no irían a mucha velocidad (Mérida sabía lo extremo que ese par se ponía cuando se trataba de volar), la pelirroja siempre se negaba pero Hiccup siempre la convencía con una dulce sonrisa que terminaba barriendo con toda resistencia inicial que Mérida presentaba, al final el castaño nunca cumplía su promesa de ir a baja velocidad, siempre con finales desastrosos. Pero a veces Hiccup influía inconscientemente en Mérida, sin darse cuenta. En una ocasión, el castaño irrumpió sorpresivamente en la habitación de la susodicha, ella llevaba uno de esos apretados vestidos que su madre le había regalado, cuando Mérida se disculpó por su penosa apariencia, afirmando que se cambiaría rápidamente. Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, Hiccup dijo que ella se veía hermosa con ese vestido. Desde ese instante, Mérida dejó de ser reticente a ponerse esos bonitos vestidos.

Sin duda alguna, Hiccup es una fuerte influencia en Mérida. Gracias a él, la joven princesa mostró más madurez en sus decisiones, conteniendo su comportamiento fogoso, al parecer el aura de tranquilidad que emite el vikingo, es capaz de calmar la fuerte personalidad de Mérida. Por ello, aunque la pelirroja nunca vaya a admitirlo, Hiccup siempre influirá en ella, consciente o inconscientemente.

* * *

**Notas finales: Esta historia la escribí hace mucho tiempo, no la subía porque no me convencía XD Pero releyéndola me di cuenta que no está tan mal, así que me animé a subirla, espero les agrade :)**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
